Control of a group of children, such as those of primary or preschool age, on an outing or field trip by a single individual is a difficult task under the best of circumstances. Children have short attention spans and are prone to wander about, forget directions, and talk and play among themselves in lieu of paying attention to the leader. This can lead to an unorderly group with resultant confusion and even attendant danger when crossing a street or when a child becomes lost. Such a group of individuals is best kept as orderly as possible when there are a number of them together on an outing.